Crossing Boundaries
by ladida123
Summary: 7th Year. Head Boy and Head Girl. The usual hate...but of course that must change. It won't be overly mushy or too OOC though so no worries on that front. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** I'm not as creative as the many authors here so I'll be straightforward and boring. Everything is pretty much JK Rowling's with the exception of this story's plot.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"I know you didn't but you've been ogling me for the last twenty seconds and it's quite unnerving frankly," Hermione responded, clearly annoyed.

Biting into a green apple, Draco sneered at Hermione. "Don't flatter yourself Granger. I was not ogling you. I was merely thinking of this arrangement and what to do with you."

"What do you mean, do with me?" Hermione asked with a look of obvious derision on her face. It was enough that Draco and she had to share quarters as Head Boy and Head Girl but God. His patronizing attitude was already getting to her and they had only been in the room for all of seven minutes.

Standing up, Draco scoffed and gestured to their surroundings. "Well I obviously can't share such close space with a disgusting mudblood. We need rules. We need dividers."

Clenching her fists, Hermione said nothing. This was okay, this was expected. Mudblood was nothing new. Of course he would use their situation to hurl insults day after day. In a forced calm tone, she looked at Draco and said, "So what do you suppose we do?"

Looking at Hermione slightly confused, Draco wondered why she wasn't arguing back. No albino ferret? No comments on him being an elitist ass? Masking his confusion with condescension, Draco started walking around the room, beckoning Hermione to follow.

Stopping at the entrance to the dormitory, he looked at her and took out his wand. Looking down at the floor, he pointed his wand at the edge, saying "Diripio."

Hermione stepped back as she saw a green line make its way through the length of the room all the way to the fireplace, at which it disappeared. Despite being well acquainted with the spell, Hermione was not sure what Draco had attached to it as he had said it.

Looking up at him questioningly, she waited for it. When he said nothing but continued to stare back, Hermione shrugged her shoulders in exasperation. "Well?"

"Well what?" Draco asked, pretending to feign innocence.

"Well what the hell is going to happen if I step over by accident? Did you arrange for me to get purple boils? Color my hair green? Or perhaps have my teeth dragged out all the way to the floor this time?"

"Obsessed with your looks, are you? Anyway, no need to worry. You already look like a hideous troll without all that happening to you. I'm not that heartless," Draco said with another annoying smirk.

Letting out an aggravated huff, Hermione decided that was just bloody enough. Without a second glance at Malfoy, she turned away quickly and started to gather her things. "You are such an insufferable bastard Malfoy! Can't you ever just answer a simple question without being so obnoxious?" Getting angrier and angrier, Hermione continued to pack her books into her bag, ignoring Draco's eyes boring into her back.

She needed to get out of this room. He had been insulting her left and right ever since they had stepped into the room and it was just so humiliating today. When her hand had accidentally grazed his as they stepped into the portrait hole, he actually had stepped back in disgust and murmured something inaudible as he walked past her to find the bathroom. When she heard him turn the faucet on, she tried to ignore the embarrassment she was feeling and focus on the joy of having her hard work pay off after six years. But he wouldn't stop! He just went on and on and made her feel so disgusting and it wouldn't have bothered her any other day but...that other insufferable bastard! That stupid redhead whom she had been waiting for a year to ask her out had instead announced on the train that he had started going out with Lavender during the summer! Stupid Ron and his lack of ability to understand anything! Did she need to hang a bloody sign off her neck declaring her crush on Ron? Could he possibly be that dense?

Trying not to cry and supply Draco with more ammunition, Hermione stopped for a second and took a deep breath. What the hell was wrong with her today? She was not a silly little teenage girl who got upset at things like this. So what if she had thought that Ron and her were soul mates? So what if she thought that they would end up getting married? So what if she thought they would have two adorable children and live in the perfect little house as the perfect little family…so what if…Unable to stop herself, Hermione let out a sob which became the gateway to the rest of her tears. She was a silly little teenage girl who got upset at things like this.

Draco, who had been watching her carefully all this time, arched his eyebrows in confusion as he saw her body quiver. Was the Mudblood…crying? What the fuck was wrong with her today? But perhaps the more appropriate question was…what was he supposed to do now? He sure as hell wasn't about to apologize but he couldn't just leave her there. But Merlin, was she always this emotional in the privacy of her room? When he had heard they were going to be roommates, Draco hoped she would at least entertain him with their usual banter but this…this he was not expecting. Maybe it was…one of those days? Before he could stop himself, he heard himself asking, "Are you on your period?"

Her tears stopping abruptly, Hermione saw red and she picked up the book closest to her and yelled out what sounded to Draco a fierce war cry. Turning around, she hurled her book at him, watching him look alarmed at this sudden change of circumstances. He had barely registered what was happening when all of a sudden the book hit him square in the face. Watching him fall back, Hermione's face changed from angry to a look of deep satisfaction. She was about to call him an insensitive git when her face quickly changed again.

He wasn't moving.

Oh God. Had she knocked him unconscious?

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed the first part! I have stuff in mind for the story so far but suggestions are always welcome! Plus of course, reviews! :) **


End file.
